


血缘至亲

by PELLIPPP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PELLIPPP/pseuds/PELLIPPP
Summary: •伪兄弟年下双向暗恋•坏心眼腹黑玹X逃避型人格貂





	血缘至亲

血缘至亲

01古怪

“假如你有个哥哥，你愿意把他介绍给你的女性朋友吗？”  
“我嘛，看情况吧…那边不是有个人有亲哥的嘛？问他呀！”

……

“在玹，你愿不愿意介绍哥哥给女性朋友啊？”

女生们叽叽喳喳的讨论突然郑在玹成了主角，他刚抬起头就对上她们期待的目光。

“干嘛？为勾搭我哥让亲弟弟给牵线搭桥？”  
“好奇嘛…”  
“姐妹们，我会把握机会的！”

女同学们兴致勃勃的样子惹得郑在玹发笑，他高中三年文科班，几乎是扎在女人堆里，这才总算发现，不管女生有没有这个需要，与谈不谈的意愿无关，嘴里是一定离不开“恋爱”话题的。

“在玹哥哥一定也很帅，要介绍就麻烦班上20位女生一起吧，别光便宜谁！”  
“不会的，我不关心，那是他的人生。”

话虽这么说，郑在玹看着面前嘟囔说自己太过分，又放走一个帅哥的埋怨，哀鸿遍野的惨状，想到自己聪明帅气的哥哥这么受欢迎，心里还是美滋滋。于是没有三两句话，半推半就展示了两个人的合照。

两张比划着蜘蛛侠面具的傻笑的脸。

一点不正经的样子，实际上是很珍贵的照片了。他们一个姓氏随了妈妈一个随了爸爸，记事起的幸福被车祸打破。初中起家里只有兄弟两个人，互相依靠是理所当然，那为什么会珍贵呢？

“总之总之…他们，金道英和郑在玹，兄友弟恭的典范。”

————————————————————————————————————————  
高中女生的口红是个微妙的存在，既被禁止又被默许，它可以在嘴唇上显色却不容许出现在手上，家长学生老师三方心知肚明，就像所有的灰色地带，它不能被加入购物车，这个重任就落在郑在玹肩上。

“哥，昨天那只口红我下的单。”  
“我以为你手滑呢，把它删除了。”

客厅里两个人拥有一整套沙发，金道英躺在在长沙发上偏过头看晚间新闻，两腿交叠伸展，灯芯绒的蓝色春夏长裤换成居家服，听到郑在玹出声，换成趴在抱枕上的姿势。

金道英撑起上身，圆领短袖宽松领口，露出弧度漂亮的白皙脖颈，因为姿势而无比凸出的锁骨。

道英哥瘦了。

郑在玹挪开视线，才发现金道英也在注视他，奇怪，于是眨巴眨巴干涩的眼睛。

他黑色的头发柔软的样子，遮住额头，稍长些的挨着圆润光亮的眼睛。可他本人却不温驯，机灵又包容的哥哥形象。

“不可以哦，在玹不可以交女朋友哦。”  
“为什么不行？”郑在玹干脆不否认。“不然我再没机会和高中女生约会了。”  
“……”

两个人不知道什么时候开始变成了这幅不冷不热的相处模式。金道英的表情，郑在玹前几年总看不懂，索性他不是爱闹腾的性格，在青春期也没有过激行为。爱撒娇的弟弟变得沉稳，爱肢体接触的哥哥紧闭房门，双方都自以为是觉得是成长的必经之途。

随着一点一点增长年纪逐渐变得有据可依的哥哥的想法，郑在玹对谁也没说自己的习惯，对金道英观察其实没有目的，这个与他密不可分的男人就像是连接未知世界的触角。

“那你干脆用自己的钱好了。”  
“没用哥的钱。”

郑在玹是故意的，他知道怎么挑起他哥哥的怒火。金道英讨厌被弟弟分“你我”，就像郑在玹这个没有收入的学生讨厌提钱。越是亲密无间越是能做到直戳痛处。

这不，金道英就皱起了眉头。

“哥你认识的啊，就我经常提起的那个女生，她拜托我帮忙买而已。”郑在玹这才原原本本地说出来。

“你还小，我不愿意你太早接触这些。”  
“你认为我还小？没有谁会信这个说法。”  
“……”

金道英的表情突然僵硬，也许对他人不算什么，对了解他的郑在玹却不一样，就像巨幕厅1080p电影当着一屋子人掉帧那样明显，哥哥久违的无助，他刚刚想到什么了？金道英又像什么都没发生那样岔开话题，还是面对弟弟无理取闹的无奈哥哥模样。

“刚刚你们学校老师发短信来了，说让家长准备成人礼西装给你们惊喜呢！”  
“……”  
“你不会告诉他们吧？”

既然是惊喜为什么不保留我的那一份？郑在玹没说出口。

你为什么要告诉我呢？提前知道的好处到底在哪里？我得了你的便利可以镇定，神秘兮兮地暗示同学自己早就清楚？还是让我像个家长一样挂着慈祥的微笑看一群一无所知的人脸上如何迸发欣喜？不如提前抹个发胶好了。

气氛诡异地沉默。

这句话明显是为了缓解尴尬气氛才说，金道英对上弟弟混合着无语困惑不解的眼睛，这也才后知后觉抿住嘴唇。

他不自觉门牙轻轻压住下唇，刮蹭因为回暖水汽不复存在的死皮，嘴唇浮现拼命压制出现在脸上的尴尬羞红，面上还是那副理所当然的模样，甚至眼神都没有动摇，任由郑在玹和他对视。发现哥哥不自觉的小动作，像是什么好笑的事情，扯扯嘴角算是圆了场，终于出声，看到他一瞬间的放松，回屋关上了房门。

“我当然不会。”

说不上生气，只是觉得好笑。金道英刚刚才用哥哥的身份，用郑在玹尚小的年龄来拒绝，转头又想拉他一起嘲讽孩子气的“惊喜”，是不是矛盾？自己打自己的脸。向来做到八面玲珑的哥哥突然在自己面前露出破绽，让他不再像人隔了层毛玻璃那样影影绰绰。

对比郑在玹对金道英奇怪转变的掌握，金道英权当自己一时嘴快犯了糊涂。

究竟是哪里不太一样了呢？

02醉酒

两个人“并非亲兄弟”的事实，是从醉酒归家的金道英口中得知，郑在玹脱口而出的指责被他用嘲讽的陈述句狠狠回击。

“我不是你亲哥，你也不是我弟。”

这句话不大可信，毕竟说话的人正在家门玄关软塌塌地倚着，丝毫没有顾忌邻居安眠地用脚“哐哐”踹大门。

“你是不是找董思成问了我的事？”  
“哥，你醉了，我们先回屋里…”

金道英一把拍开郑在玹搀扶他的手，胡乱抓过的头发成了中分，露出光洁的额头和紧皱的眉头，眼睛因为酒精带来的沉沦欲望半眯着，依然难以无视透露出的恼怒。

郑在玹不知道他为什么生气，他只想赶快把门关起来，别让他在公共场合丢人现眼。

对着外人骄傲炫耀，即便不是出于本心，这个“哥哥”“弟弟”无可避免地成个被美化过度的壳子。生活中讨人厌的习惯终于被理解，这辩解处于对方之口，唯一同样最大的遗憾，他当时面对围坐着的人群，本人很介意去探究这“深明大义”人嘴里夸的到底是谁，根本不愿意当事人亲眼目睹，转述也不行。

所以被董思成丝毫没有防备全盘托出才那么让人难以接受，尤其是这个询问的人，是自己毫无希望的暗恋对象。一个习惯恶意的弟弟，理所当然天真残忍的共存体。

兄弟两个人这方面的问题如出一辙，一个毫无生气的家在他们嘴里能叫所有人心生妒忌，照着自己的欲望一次次美化。模范兄弟。

“何必向他人打探，可我的确不了解你。只言片语而已…哥…”  
“不是的，你旁敲侧击只是想知道我…想知道我有多爱你，别人视角下的细节而已，确定自己在幸福地生活没错…”  
“……”  
“你太好懂了，就算请求你扮演好这个对我存在爱意和尊重的角色好了，用点心吧…”  
“……”  
“不然我也太难堪了，太丢脸了…”

在一个爱自己的聪明人眼皮子底下撒谎，维持着两个人都装傻才进行得下去的假象。趁着酒意脱口而出，纸糊的窗户，每当寂静就响起风吹晃动声音的窗框摇摇欲坠。

也许是生为家人的命数吧，就因为血缘牵引，可以无条件包容信任，共处同一屋檐下，是心意相通的爱人用万计单位的婚庆典礼来追求的社会认同，仪式感也无法补救的无间亲密，他们生来就有任性的权利。

冷漠真实存在的修罗场所反而被无视，这份温差在这个仅有两个人的小屋怎么隐藏？在金道英敏感的心里如何不存在芥蒂？

连接两个人的纽带成了枷锁，只有在面对失去什么时才会奋起反抗的自由斗士，不大难临头不会为人权奔走。

拜托帮助我的弟弟摆脱这名为“血缘”的镣铐吧。

拜托拯救自欺欺人的我吧。

家门口的铁门是隔绝危险变幻莫测的外界的屏障，是断绝后路的无畏，关起来就在门内安全，这个界限一退再退，从家到房子到房间…现在就是郑在玹本身。所以醉酒的年轻人凌晨的楼道里发酒疯又怎样？内外之分不复存在，在哪里都一样，从出口的这一刻开始他们永远缺个安身之所。

“我们不是亲兄弟，你早就知道了吧？为什么，为什么装作什么都什么都不知道啊…”

郑在玹愣在原地，任由金道英责问，他的哥哥即使是醉酒也不会失去条理。可是现在金道英身上的悲伤过于明显，是从来没有见过的模样，心甘情愿被辜负被欺侮的脆弱，不见眼泪的低声啜泣。

于是郑在玹第一次，第一次没有去揣测，不是出于情面，仅仅是对面前这个骄傲自尊的人的怜惜，伸出双臂拥抱了他。

金道英肩膀瘦弱了些，在郑在玹怀里挣扎却被连同手臂死死把住，环扣后腰。在满身酒味掩盖下还是熟悉的味道，两个人共用的洗衣液，即使沐浴露和洗发水刻意不一样，可洗衣液还是证明了他们的亲密，现在就香氛一样笼罩两个人。

沉默的时候灯熄灭了。

响起两个人衣服的摩擦声，纵向移动，郑在玹以为金道英站不稳腿软了，连忙弓着着背打算接住他，却感觉到自己嘴唇上的触感，轻轻浅浅的一下，如果不是金道英未擦干的眼泪一起蹭到脸上他甚至没法确定那是什么。

金道英的吻。

鬼使神差地，郑在玹空出一只手扶正金道英的后颈，因为看不清，莽撞亲在了他的下巴上，一点点磨蹭到饱满水润的嘴唇。抚摸着哥哥柔软的头发，受到哄骗一样松开紧咬的牙齿。两个人不管不顾地亲吻，柔软的舌头在口腔追逐，黏膜和唾液，发出啧啧水声。

感受到金道英的手环在自己的脖子上，细碎的发茬被手臂压住。金道英发出情难自抑的喘气声，两个人凑在一起交换呼吸，污浊空气就像为两个人急促的心跳增加助力，窒息快感。

感觉到手在自己身体滑动，上下摸索着，气氛旖旎。郑在玹将金道英，抵在墙壁，把他围在两臂狭小的空间里，突如其来的举动让金道英接触到背后冰凉的瓷砖，发出一声闷哼。

灯亮了。

郑在玹盯着他的眼睛慢慢凑近，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，他们从来没有这么近距离的观察过对方，金道英的眼角还留着水痕，迷迷瞪瞪地睁着眼睛，些许情欲。还亲昵地凑上去啄两口郑在玹红彤彤的嘴唇。

郑在玹扬起温柔的笑脸。

“哥，你根本没醉，别装了。”

血缘至亲

03表面兄弟

金道英被拆穿也有点堂皇，但还是回过神，看都不看一眼，僵硬着脖子，他转身就回了卧室，虽然扶着墙踉跄了一下，总体还算清醒，正如弟弟所说，他不会让自己喝醉的。

“你也早点睡吧…”

郑在玹抱着手臂看着他的背影，脑袋发昏还没法儿处理这庞大的信息量，心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，让耳朵都响起噪音。

但有一件事很清晰，自己这真的让他难堪了。

不自觉地舔舔嘴唇想缓解，又觉得什么不对劲地愣住。金道英亲吻的触觉还停留在上面，他不是没有交过女朋友，也不是没有接过吻，不过是嘴唇接触然后舌头搅搅罢了，唯独这次让他无法平静。他很早就过了渴望和哥哥亲热的年龄，其实也不是有意伤害金道英的自尊，他想试探下而已，想知道金道英到底清不清楚他们在做怎样荒唐的事情…

那自己又是怎么回事儿呢？被碰下嘴唇就失去理智一样深吻，金道英喝了酒，自己可没有…

自己仗着血缘冷漠对待的哥哥，现在真如自己所想没了关系，他们不过是住在同一屋檐下面的陌生人罢了，所以他才会哭吗？

郑在玹不愿意承认自己犯了什么错，他靠在刚刚金道英依靠的那块瓷砖上，深深吸进一口空气再慢慢吐出，同样的冰冷让他的理智回笼。

不然金道英还想怎么收场呢？

他不至于以为他们能上个床吧？

所以是理所当然的，哥哥也会想清楚的。郑在玹终于还是说服了自己，不抑制冒出许多的想法，放任性质恶劣的妄自揣测。

第二天早上起床的时候还是周末。

就这么大的地方，两个人抬头不见低头见，金道英和平常一样的时间起床，洗漱，甚至还做了两人份的早餐。反观郑在玹满眼睛红血丝，一副辗转反侧一晚上的样子。

“早上好。”  
“…早上好，道英。”

所以才会在看到金道英湿着头发，收拾自己的餐盘的时候反呛他一句吧。因为看腻烦他处变不惊的样子，抓住一切机会想要提醒他昨天晚上的混乱，想看他失态。那个不惜装傻充愣，红着脸送上门来的哥哥，无声的引诱。

“嗯，我等会儿出门…”

金道英就像一点听不出其中的深意，就简单地交代了下。不过郑在玹一直关注他的视线表情，眼睛都没眨下，意外发现他盯了两眼自己的水杯。

水怎么了？

不用约法三章就默认的家务事分担，一人一天。大酱汤，泡菜，红豆饭…普通的早餐。马克杯是自己平常用的那个，外表看不出什么不同的清澈透明，闻起来也只是甜甜的蜂蜜味。尝一口意外苦得要命，水太烫让蜂蜜变了味道。

“唔…”

郑在玹没忍住出了声，吧咂吧咂嘴巴，却扬起了笑脸。

哥也没看起来那么镇定嘛。

董思成没有说什么惊天秘密，他应该也不知道。即使是善于猜测人心的郑在玹，也不会知道什么出人意料的东西，金道英大概是隐瞒太久心里难受，加上自己的小心思才会乱了阵脚慌张吧？董思成，酒，都只是巧妙的时间点促成质变的一个契机。

不过是知道金道英平时撒点小谎，郑在玹自己也这么做。甚至不用开口，问的人就会误会，一点小伎俩。在郑在玹发现没见几次面的董思成清楚地记得自己生日时，就心里有数了。

“二月十四日情人节诶！很好记啊！”  
“啊？道英哥说的？”摆出一副受宠爱弟弟的尴尬模样，董思成就顺理成章开了口。  
“真好，我姐姐都不会每年生日都陪我过呢。”

那哥哥情人节到底在哪里呢？公司换班顶替，没有和朋友聚会，也没有陪自己过生日，当然自己也没有邀请。

“而且道英的手艺很好，我都没法儿想他这么会照顾人，连曲奇蛋糕都会烤…”  
“啊…我也觉得亲手做这些事的人少见得很，吃的人会很幸福的。”

比如我就没吃到过。

郑在玹努力回想，自己和同学狂欢半夜回到家有没有哪里不一样。家里连灯都关了，一派冷清，所以自己才不愿意呆在家里，太干净了，连垃圾桶都是干净的。

垃圾桶？明明自己临走下楼顺便丢垃圾，才换了自己的外套购物袋作垃圾袋，大了垃圾桶一圈很显眼。回来时就换成了普通的黑口袋，一个下午能生产多少厨余垃圾？该不会是金道英拿去丢蛋糕了吧？不会吧…

郑在玹笑着眯起眼睛，终于问到他最感兴趣的问题。

“道英哥平时都和你怎么说我的？”

心里有点数的人免不了提心吊胆，金道英看到自己聪明的弟弟和朋友兼同事打得火热，怎么也该有些反应，郑在玹心里这么猜测。事实上，反而是被揽住肩膀的郑在玹突如其来地“做贼心虚”。

金道英坐在左边，朝自己这边侧着，却一点重量没有压在自己身上，连放在肩头的右手也只有手腕而已，手心空空的，捏紧拳头。

“你们在聊什么？”

金道英不爱运动，爱好是躺在床上，没有什么机会流汗，也没有用香水，比自己这个学生还干净的味道。虽然很努力地把握力度不让弟弟反感，仍然激起了郑在玹小小的胜负欲，平时的温文尔雅包容大度就像成了假把式，他在金道英面前一点就燃，不遮拦。

所以金道英被压着肩膀按在郑在玹怀里就立刻明白了，这是在和他较劲儿。脸被迫贴在他前胸，其实从郑在玹健壮的手臂大概可以猜测到他的训练强度，可他本人第一次发现弟弟真的摆脱了低幼的单薄，拥有形状漂亮的肌肉，成熟的气息。

比起空气，郑在玹的谈笑声先从别的介质传递过来，细微的改变。胸腔随着发声震动，传到金道英紧贴的面颊。以至于郑在玹松开时，金道英还红着脸。

所有事迟早会被郑在玹串连起来，像连续爆炸绽放的爆竹烟花，拥有炸得当事人眼冒金星的强大威力。再清楚不过了。

“哥，你的脸怎么这么红？”

血缘至亲

04 情动&青瓜

晚饭在夏天的热浪下，必要性骤减，能应付就应付。所以金道英面对根本没打算吃晚饭的弟弟也很无奈。

“晚上吃什么？”  
“不吃。”

郑在玹把黄瓜嚼得“咯嘣”响，反观讨厌黄瓜的金道英挑了挑眉毛，像是很满意哥哥反应，郑在玹还歪了歪脑袋认真观察金道英的表情。

“这么讨厌黄瓜啊。”  
“啊…”  
“没胃口吃晚饭？”

郑在玹看金道英干脆撇撇嘴转身就想回房间的没趣儿模样，想也没想就拦住了他。

“道英哥你又不会过敏，真的不尝尝吗？”  
“我没这个兴趣…唔…”

郑在玹趁他不注意，嘴唇对了上去，一口咬在金道英的嘴角，吃痛惊呼时把一小口黄瓜塞到哥哥嘴里。

黄瓜的味道弥漫在嘴里，倒刺的深色表皮破碎时味道最重，冲到鼻头的刺激青草味道，舌尖滑过柔软内芯尝到莫名的辛辣。让讨厌它的人叫苦不迭。

即使是喜欢的人用舌头抵着，逼着你咽下去，那感觉依然很微妙。

这个玩笑性质的吻变味儿是当然的。

郑在玹没有试图闯入金道英口中索取，他舌头带着黄瓜的汁液四处舔舐，刻意缠住后退的哥哥。金道英反应没有郑在玹刚刚凑上来的时候那么大，郑在玹没有睁眼睛，他猜哥哥发出哼哼唧唧不乐意的声音时应该也皱着眉头，一副嫌弃又无奈的样子。

“…哈…唔…”

嘴唇分开，郑在玹看着他想说什么，还没出口就又被金道英堵住了口，两个人连喘气的机会都没留给对方。任由哥哥捧住自己的脸，微微拱起身体平复这两厘米的差距。金道英闭着眼睛，睫毛不住地颤抖，眉头抬高尾部顺畅得像毛笔划下最后的一捺，忧愁又严肃的脸。郑在玹看不得他这幅虔诚的样子。

生气他一边自我怜惜，一边不在乎尊严豁得出去，仍然得不到自己的珍惜。令人厌恶的牺牲精神。

情爱果真这样疯狂，叫他从小到大都聪明的哥哥都失去理智？

让只是想要恶作剧的弟弟良心发现想要收手了。

可是就这样生出了亲吻他额头的想法，还有他自以为隐藏得住心事的紧皱眉头，现在正剔除感性逐渐清醒的水润双眼，于是郑在玹停下了动作，觉得自己真是疯了。

于是对视的眼睛猝不及防捕捉到了对方的情绪，瑟缩又眷恋的，愧疚又直白的……

“我真的讨厌黄瓜味儿…”  
“……”

金道英看到弟弟的理智回笼，抿抿嘴唇，说了一句结束语一样的总结。

郑在玹也学着哥哥闭着嘴调整呼吸，对方只是胸口起伏有些快罢了，自己却恨不得大口喘息获得新鲜空气。也不知哪种理由占大头，脸憋得通红。

气愤又羞涩的大男孩模样。

金道英看见这样的他，“噗嗤”一声笑起来。郑在玹刚刚被金道英认真态度吓走的胆量又回来了，这次他搂住了哥哥，垂下眼眸，在感受到环在脖颈上的重量时再轻轻吻在对方红润的嘴唇。

本来就动机不纯的郑在玹，由亲吻发展到抚慰对方的身体。

推着哥哥从客厅，顺着白色漆刷的墙壁到了自己很少进去的，哥哥的卧室。金道英的卧室床上还散着被子，不难推测出主人本来打算再来个回笼觉的。气味是温和的睡眠香，清新柔软的。

金道英半推半就地被推倒在自己的床上，看着埋在自己锁骨边急吼吼不得要领的弟弟，叹了一口气。

“我来吧…”

摸到郑在玹的衣服下摆，顺着腰线往下，伸进宽松的裤子。金道英伸手托住两个圆圆肉球，握住茎干，从顶端到根部。郑在玹的手和主人的精神一样愣在金道英的裤头，然后才慢慢地解开哥哥居家服裤子上的松紧带。金道英也不回头看一眼，一只手在床头柜上摸索，瓶瓶罐罐“哗啦啦”地被扫落在地，却没有人关心。打开一支护手霜，把乳白色的液体均匀抹上，那茎干迅速充血变得粗长，硬邦邦地翘着，还带着向上翘起的弧度。

郑在玹挺直腰杆向前也顶了顶金道英同样硬邦邦的肉根，感觉褶皱因为自己的抚慰被膨胀抹平，哥哥冰冰凉凉的手也被自己染得滚烫，交错的快感给大脑混沌的迷茫。

顺着大腿内侧柔软的细肉摸到了哥哥鼓胀的臀部，轻轻地掐了两把，至少在郑在玹本人看来撒娇的意味很浓。金道英却像是被吓到了，连忙抓住弟弟使坏的手。

“别…”  
“为什么啊？可是我很想要诶，哥哥…”

郑在玹抚摸他的头发，挠挠他的耳根，凑上去亲吻他的鬓角。不算什么的亲昵行为被不着痕迹地躲开。

“以后有机会吧，我…还没准备好…”  
“以后还会有机会吗…就现在嘛…哥哥不想要吗？”  
“不要过分，郑在玹。”  
“……”

金道英再一次挥开郑在玹探向他身后的手，弟弟不管不顾地咬住他锁骨嫩肉，求欢似的脑袋拱拱他的下颚，努力维持旖旎气氛。

“哥哥不是喜欢我吗？之前装醉的人不是你吗？”  
“别说了…我用手帮你…”  
“那哥哥想听我说喜欢你吗？”  
“……”

郑在玹直起身子，对上金道英不可置信的目光，扬起头嘴不受控制地微微张开，眼睛瞪得大大圆圆的。于是脸上又浮现出为人熟悉的温柔笑脸。

“我开玩笑的。”

金道英一时不敌被整个人翻了个个，变成背对着郑在玹，危险的姿势让他脑内警钟作响，来不及挣扎，双手也被反剪在身后。

“操，你活腻味儿了？”  
“我就蹭蹭不进去…哪儿敢啊…”

双手按住臀丘两侧挤压，缓慢前后顶弄，郑在玹在沟壑深处摩擦着。

“小混蛋…”

金道英低声咒骂，被握紧饱满的肉丘，挤到中间，虽然不能完全包裹住郑在玹的茎干，依然刺激得郑在玹抱紧金道英的腰杆冲刺，在哥哥的耳侧发出声音，像极了狮子饱餐后低沉满足的低吼。

当金道英背脊溅上点点液体后，疲惫又像认命了一样把头埋在枕头里，任由郑在玹擦去痕迹。

违背道德伦理的冲击还存在，即是明白那不是自己的亲生弟弟，他的心里还是止不住的罪恶感。

可不是所有东西都能浅尝辄止，初尝情欲的男孩不是那么容易满足。

“哥…”

血缘至亲

05 短暂欢愉

在他身侧的郑在玹，从身后搂住金道英，趴在他耳朵边上说话。

“都到这一步了，哥…”  
“……”

说完便含住了金道英的耳朵，充满暗示意味的手掌揉着他的腰窝，然后转圈圈一样画到尾椎骨。电流瞬间传遍全身，金道英被激得一个寒战，不住像被擒住后颈的猫咪那样仰起头，露出喉结随着吞咽口水上下运动。

郑在玹调戏一般轻轻咬啮了一下，便把下巴压在哥哥的肩头，压低声音蛊惑道。

“就当作喝醉了…和那天一样，怪罪我吧…”  
“……”

金道英依然没有作声，却抬高了腰，回头睨了郑在玹一眼，自下而上的扫视。激得郑在玹小腹一紧，释放没多久的下体又开始发硬。

拿过之前金道英用手帮他时用过的护手霜，满满地覆盖在金道英的臀部，一只手指一只手指地帮助扩张。

“…光用手指就把哥哥塞满了…怎么办…”  
“就别叫我哥哥…了…唔…”

郑在玹承认面对金道英时，无法克制邪恶的一时脑热，实际上也没有想要克制。他乐于看见自律的哥哥丢掉行为准则，喜欢金道英因为他挣扎，纠结伦理纲常。

赖以生存的默认规则让循规蹈矩的人痛苦发狂。

他看见了，所以勾引哥哥沉迷。

“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥…我喜欢这么叫你…”  
“别说废话…要上就赶快…”

金道英赶紧打断了他。

实际上郑在玹还是有些紧张的，性爱比接吻学问多得多，即使是他依仗哥哥不可告人的微妙情感，不依不饶想要尝试。

抽出手指，换成自己发硬的下体，堪堪挤进龟头卡在金道英后穴口，郑在玹就不敢往前了。他不愿意给金道英造成身体上的伤害，成个沉迷肉欲什么都顾不得的愣头青。于是就这么不上不下。

金道英看不下去了，一狠心，猛地沉腰，整根吞入，然后僵在那里，如同被刺穿了一般。

“…嘶…艹…”

金道英倒吸一口凉气，靠着床头喘息。不过好在到底前期准备还是有用的，至少没有受伤，即使是这么乱来。

休息了一会，金道英推开向他索吻的郑在玹，跪着膝盖，立起大腿，前后小小地摆动腰胯，想要早点让郑在玹交代出来就完事，却不小心撞到自己敏感的点，让金道英身体一绷，小心翼翼地挪动身体，想要避开这个位置。

但是郑在玹却在这个时候伸出手，牢牢抓住他的腰，小幅度地耸动胯部，龟头抵住肠道那个位置挤压。

“唔…啊…别一直抵着…啊啊…哈…”  
“哥不是不愿意和我说话吗…现在终于张口了？”  
“别…啊！”

金道英抓住他的胳膊仓皇地出声，再直不起腰，直接软在郑在玹身下，反而让自己又被狠狠顶弄。

侧身抱住金道英，捞起他的腿，上身和他紧紧贴在一起，就着这个姿势再次抽动起来。

金道英抓着床沿忍不住地摆头，强烈的刺激以后，快感就像是搅动春水的波澜，一阵阵身体上涌，枕着胳膊难以自控的呻吟带上了哭腔。

“慢一点慢一点…我…我不行了…”  
“怎么不行了？”郑在玹亲了他一口反问道。  
“我受不了了…太…太快了…”金道英埋在臂弯里，半呜咽地说

郑在玹从善如流放缓了节奏，浅浅地出入。

“嗯…”金道英睁开眼睛，微红的双眼写满了不满，他看到弟弟戏谑的眼神，明白了他的意思，却羞得又难说出口，只好主动摆动，暗示郑在玹。

“我想听你说出口…哥哥，告诉我吧…”

实际上郑在玹想要听他表白，即使当事人双方都再清楚不过的事实，却没有人说出口。

这句话能打破僵局，也是足以让他们的生活彻底颠覆的不可抗魔咒。郑在玹一边觉得自己会因为一团糟的生活感到快乐，一边刻意不去想自己究竟安了什么别的心思。

金道英却误会他的意思，已经开始食髓知味的身体，正是贪心甘甜快感的时候，根本忍不了多久，磨磨牙齿，好不扭捏地开口。

“我要…在玹，继续嘛…”

不甘不愿的色情模样，搞得郑在玹一愣，也不再逗他，就着这个姿势起身，跨在金道英腿上，然后便狠狠冲撞起来。金道英紧紧抓住床单，身体时不时紧绷，流着眼泪发出隐忍的呻吟。

金道英混乱之中也分不清为了什么哭泣。

被宠爱的人就是可以想当然地有一说一。

给予关怀的人打从一开始就得有接受这个不健全人类所有行为的决心。

自以为是做好了受伤的准备还好，怕的是料想不到真心有多容易满足、多容易受打压就交付。郑在玹难想清楚，金道英毫无逻辑的前后动作于他本人具有怎样的仪式感。

金道英不知道自己怎么了，连一点床上的小情趣都觉得难堪。

也不敢想在结束后要怎么面对和自己共同生活18年的弟弟。

于是期望这场因为郑在玹一时兴起而发起的性爱，永远不要有结束的时候。

他听见郑在玹满足的喘息声，感觉到体内强烈的快感达到顶峰，被喜欢的人填满，叫人发酸蜷缩的漫长性爱就像被人抛到空中，金道英头脑发白持续良久才回落。

郑在玹抱着金道英，产生了自己也料想不到的眷恋。

郑在玹简单得多，因为他不畏惧离经叛道，他渴望的只有快乐，他也只需要切实关注他自己就十足了。一年365天的原理于一个对地球都兴致缺缺的人，早中午晚饭都有得烦了。所以他只关注哥哥黏在自己背后的视线，只好奇里面包含的微妙爱意。

成年人自诩理智的高人一等，最后还是抵不过男欢女爱消磨。纯粹无私的亲人之爱因为独占欲望而扭曲。

他的哥哥却没有变得丑陋。

即使哥哥的暗恋对象本人内心也渴望他的触碰，自顾自地把纯粹的兄弟情谊也归为变态行径。

“你今天晚上还是回你屋吧…”  
“为什么？”  
“离我远一点…热…”

金道英挣脱郑在玹的怀抱，对他下了逐客令。即使他知道他一点都不介意郑在玹带着温度的身体，不管有没有夏天的炎炎热浪。

得到慰藉的两个人不会永远拥有当下，警惕敏感的哥哥为未来到的下一秒提心吊胆，再出格的事情也没有明天可怖。

所以欢爱过后没有温存。

所以金道英挣脱以后反而渴望郑在玹报复性质的讽刺，这样反而好，这样他们就不会有改变。

说吧，你的哥哥是一个变态。

说吧，让我安心。

“…你要是个女生就好了。”

然而等来的却是郑在玹叹息一样的惋惜，金道英咬紧了嘴唇，闭上眼睛。

好像是感觉到了背对自己的身体如何僵硬，这才发出笑声，有些残忍，郑在玹知道这不能安慰金道英。

“我开玩笑的。”

血缘至亲

06 傻瓜or坏蛋

赖床不起的，5分钟就急急忙忙出浴室的，沐浴露洗发水混着用的，怕麻烦嫌东嫌西的才是真正的哥哥。衣冠楚楚，一丝不苟的模样会被自己压倒弄乱，摘掉他的眼镜逼迫他直视欲望。会不管不顾地缠上他的腰，凭借本能求欢。嗓音甜腻呼唤他“在玹，在玹…”

忘记它们，忘记无关我的一切。

抛弃没有必要的可笑自尊，只看向我吧，哥哥。

————————————————————————————————————————

郑在玹连哄带骗促成的情事成了开端，有了第一次，第二次第三次就也没有那么难以开口。

整个夏天，耳鬓厮磨，两个人就像是心照不宣，只争朝夕。最后借口也不找了，也不耐着性子从接吻开始，直奔主题。郑在玹压着金道英逼着他出声，一下一下的撞击，像是要挤走理智那样碾压他的肠道，被把住腿根，金道英还是脚趾揪紧，哑着嗓子求饶。最后宣泄似地满嘴脏话，终于“在玹”“老公”“哥哥”什么都叫了一遍。

可是郑在玹从来没有要求金道英开口喊“弟弟”，即使哥哥红着眼睛软趴趴地摆出任他为所欲为的架势，就像是安全词，让两个人理智都回笼。

这时候郑在玹展现了成为合格情人的资质，谨慎地守护哥哥的底线。

金道英看着弟弟，头发被汗水沾湿卷着贴在脸颊上，撑在自己耳侧的双手挡住了视线，于是只看得见勾引他堕落的罪魁祸首，保持这个姿势好像是即将迎接拥抱，卖力地带给他快感。

其实自己没有想要那么多，拥抱就够了。

他以后对待他爱的人会温柔吗？

然后走神的金道英又被突然发狠劲儿的郑在玹拉入情欲的漩涡。

“…别不专心，你在想什么？”  
“没什么，抱着我吧…”

都说床上的情话一句不能当真，好在于他们也不必要，毕竟一开始就跳过了互诉衷肠那步。

他们连情人都算不上。

于是金道英在两人一同攀上顶峰，共同迎接高潮以后，再一次推开了企图抱住他的郑在玹。

高潮过去后的余韵，空虚得要命，称“贤者时间”，翻腾的罪恶感让人窒息。

“怎么完事儿了反而害起羞了？哥哥不是喜欢我吗？”  
“……”  
“明明是你在渴望一个未成年人啊…”

想要作恶的念头每每萦绕，好比被踩到尾巴的高傲生物也要下得飞起。郑在玹当它是应激反应，互不干扰相处得很好。

只有在面对哥哥时才猛然想起，这些别人眼里的“坏家伙”在自己身上根深蒂固。他觉得自己少了重要的东西，导致他忍受不了循规蹈矩，任他表面功夫到家，还是享受不了普通校园生活，同学关系。

明晃晃的报复，这个人真的很孩子气。

不过这么孩子气也只会在我面前了吧？

“噗嗤…”

金道英苦中作乐，最后还是没忍住笑出了声，觉得自己在可怜自己。

被爱就觉得是强人所难，说到爱人又眉飞色舞。

自己多难被全盘理解，努力藏着掖着，这些都不是问题，毕竟这个人极易取悦。小孩几岁就懂得当着人哭，那么成年人情难自抑的眼泪又哪里有止不住的道理。哭着哭着就停下来，难受着就接受了，金道英总是被自己安慰。

知晓前因后果的其实也就自己，担惊受怕的也是金道英本人，可他还是维持温柔体贴，抱着膝盖夸奖“真乖，真乖”，仿佛这样抚摸自己头发的就是别的什么人的手。

伤心是肯定的，金道英憋着一口气拒绝，说他作茧自缚也好，他觉得他一个人也行。

所以面对郑在玹突然凑近，直视发愣的金自己，语气咄咄逼人。金道英很习惯他这一套，根本不放在心上，转过身去不再看他，知道他觉得没趣儿了自然就会停下。

郑在玹却没有因为这个闭门羹却步，他一手钻进被角，抚摸金道英因为他的操干还没完全闭合的后穴，沾得他的手指也湿答答的，咬住金道英的耳朵，舌头模仿性交在耳口进出，口水的声音格外清晰，就像是他的阴茎在交合处进出时发出的那样，更别说郑在玹又伸了一只手指进去，一副随时准备再来一发的气氛，金道英忍不住涨得脸通红。

“滚开。”  
“放心好了，因为哥哥梦遗的我也不正常…我从很早以前就幻想过了，在家里和我的亲哥哥做爱…”

金道英连忙转过身，一连踢了郑在玹两脚，捂住他的嘴。郑在玹举铁力气比哥哥打了不少，哪里会被这么简单捂住嘴，反手压住金道英的手臂。

“就像我们刚刚做的那样…哥哥…”  
“混小子…”

金道英手脚并用，终于还是挣脱出来。郑在玹挂着从未显露出的玩世不恭的微笑，说着残忍的话。

“哥哥，你喜欢我…”  
“啪！”

金道英最后还是没忍住，用一个巴掌打醒这个弟弟，阻止他继续说下去。他觉得自己的手掌火辣辣的疼。

金道英一遍一遍想，“床伴”两个字有多难以启齿。

如果自我安慰，那句“你是女孩儿就好了”也可以当作表白。

火热的躯体是拥有的全部，滚烫的呼吸让两个人都受伤。

床边的电台在读书萧伯纳的剧本《匹克梅梁》，成了四目相对沉默弥漫卧室唯一的声响。

【息金斯：杜特立尔，你是坏蛋还是傻瓜？】  
【杜特立尔：两样都有点，老爷。但凡人都是两样有一点。】

其实最最奇妙的是，世界上的人类总自以为是隐瞒的很好，实际上都渴望同一种东西。郑在玹冷眼旁观，看道貌岸然的正直成年人口是心非。

所以金道英越是拒绝，郑在玹越是起劲儿。

金道英或许渴望被拥抱取暖，郑在玹却要求他连被子都丢掉“简单，我们两个人一起大汗淋漓就行了。”

夏天夏天，啊，就放我一个人吧。终于等到弟弟对他有所回应，金道英习惯性地泼自己冷水。

开始了追逐，愉快的你追我赶。

即使两个人都清楚寂寞无法被排遣。

“你是坏蛋还是傻瓜？”

于是金道英也借着话头问道。他真想不出郑在玹到底哪里不满意，想不出郑在玹为什么非要逼着他把话说白。

“…你是傻瓜。”

等了好久郑在玹才开口，久到金道英都快睡着了，也不知道他有没有听到这句带着委屈的回答。  
血缘至亲（番外）

01家

将对母亲的思慕寄托于日常生活，比起撑起家庭外在的父亲，金道英模仿的更多的是维持秩序的母亲，他们两个人没有借鉴的对象，想当然地挪用。郑在玹见过因为身份而困扰的金道英，他把细心和呵护当做责任，无限制地包容自己。

“慈母多败儿”  
“你说什么呢?”

听到朋友的调侃，金道英的脸色变得铁青。

于是金道英对“母亲”的感情很是复杂，它不该是个身份，也不该是女性感性的代表，它指代的应该是个具体的人才对。金道英这么想，实际上和母亲的回忆已经失去了温度，只剩下扫墓路上大巴车开在泥泞小路上的疲惫。

“母亲”成了负担。

惹人唾弃的白眼狼想法。

金道英觉得自己大逆不道，忍住不对弟弟说“喜欢”，用酣畅淋漓的性事暂时遗忘，郑在玹觉得自己有多聪明多残忍，也不过是被哥哥抓住的救命稻草，一次又一次道德边缘挣扎。

他们俩的“家”被扭曲得不像样子。

人群里交谈，相撞的目光，公共场合餐厅桌椅下磨蹭的腿，性的暗示，毫不遮拦的独占欲望，金道英觉得自己被郑在玹带向危险的生活，勾引他享受欢愉。

像是从高空坠落那样，跌下时肾上腺素反而在攀升。

我总有一天会后悔的，总有一天会把自己摔得稀碎。

02

在又一次默许的床笫情事，身心投入暂时忘记现实的一切时，度过了恼人的12点，迎来一天的终结。

接到了手机日历的提醒，每年只响两次，一次是郑在玹的生日。

郑在玹终于也意识到了，他环抱住发愣的哥哥，看着他恍惚中迸发眼泪。

他们在母亲祭日的当天做爱了。

这一天比想象中来得更快。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

金道英崩溃了。

03

郑在玹对母亲的记忆不如金道英的多。

“妈妈，再给我生一个弟弟吧！”

“我们在玹想当哥哥了？小小男子汉，做哥哥很辛苦的，你想好了吗？”

值得尊敬的可靠哥哥，憧憬长大的自己仿佛就在在昨天。

真的难得很，连母亲都失去的今天，自己却庆幸没再添一个弟弟。

哥哥只要有我一个就好了。

04

失去母亲庇佑的第一年，是哥哥挡在自己面前。

小屁孩说的什么“没妈的孩子”，这种话一点不能激怒他，因为台词太像电视剧里的标准反派。郑在玹反而有了发笑的冲动，没忍住出了声音。

金道英却一脸紧张兮兮，挡在他面前，还不时地回头观望。

郑在玹不屑与人为伍，换成护弟心切的金道英的理解，就是受人排挤。所以这个声音是极怒反笑。他想拉近弟弟和亲戚孩子的距离，郑在玹清楚他们俩的处境，两个吃百家饭的孤儿，所以从来不闯祸。

小孩儿能有什么娱乐活动，父母应该感谢网络和科技才对，不用再面对折断翅膀的蜻蜓，发臭的麻雀尸体，泡在风油精里面的烂蝌蚪……

小孩才最好，理所当然地天真残忍。

杀死一只老鼠就能打入他们小集体的核心，现在这个机会就摆在郑在玹面前，被堵在羽毛球筒里的黑球球。

05

“哇，又脏又臭……”  
“为什么不能杀？它吃我的喝我的……”

年幼的男孩子懂不懂指桑骂槐，郑在玹不知道。

从来没有仔细观察过老鼠的他生出了好奇心，它带着脏污的身体把透明的长筒也染黑。

离开这恶臭，毛发柔顺的生物还能被叫做“耗子”吗?看着它长长的尾巴。

郑在玹突然觉得这脏污就长在自己身上。

“哗啦”的滋水声，金道英帮着弟弟了结这棘手问题，龙头的水灌入，小屁孩们借着金道英的手揪紧盖子，抱住羽毛球筒猛烈摇晃。

郑在玹站在旁边看着这一切仿佛灵肉分离。水龙头的水就像洪水把他淹没，哥哥就是坍塌的城墙。想起来电影频道的香港映画也演老鼠。

威胁主角同伴的市井混混没有什么“高大上”的折磨人手段，他说“别把老鼠逼到绝境，他有洞就钻。”对准了嘴巴，毛发扫过喉咙管。

郑在玹也不知道自己是把自己当做了那个被穿肠破肚的人，或者是被淹死的老鼠，他突然犯了恶心，当着哥哥和自己好不容易讨来的“朋友”的面吐了出来。

小屁孩儿们没有像正常逻辑那样飞快地逃走，他们在他面前围成一圈。

“滚开，都滚开啊!”

他们留了下来，哥哥也留了下来。尽管二者目的不同，尽管金道英用关切的目光注视他，拿着纸忙上忙下。可光是这点共同点就足已，足以让郑在玹对敬仰的哥哥厌恶。

还有留下他们兄弟二人的母亲，这样的阴暗面滋生。

06

都说兔子不吃窝边草，郑在玹却对哥哥虎视眈眈。

对背德的这种渴望不是来自刻意的标榜，然后搜寻目标。

就像是婴儿一定会度过牙齿期，嘴唇期吮吸手指，他没能度过对哥哥产生欲望的青春期躁动。金道英还以为是弟弟乖顺，郑在玹的叛逆期实际上漫长的很。

在为母亲扫墓的大巴车上颠簸，郑在玹只把它当成普通的外出。

金道英坐在旁边，一言不发。他因为罪恶感彻夜未眠。

“别牵我。”

他们又恢复普通兄弟的样子，金道英警惕他的接近，甩开了他的手，昨夜的亲热给他留下了痕迹，掩耳盗铃似的穿上了高领。

“你又能躲到什么时候，我们的名字在同一本户口本上……”

“……”

“你甩不掉我的，哥哥。”

领先于金道英的仰慕者，他本人幻想中未来的妻子，郑在玹的名字占据了一席之地，他露出满意的微笑。

“别再有样学样了，我们拥有的，是我们两个人的家。”

没有道理有谁一直无辜，装傻充愣也是一种罪过。

那就让我们长久地相互折磨下去吧。哥哥。


End file.
